Beloved Sky
by bonbonpich
Summary: Tsuzuki takes Hisoka out for a break...to fly.


Note: Have no beta-read (still and always in need of one, any volunteers?) for this fic. so it'll be a little…or much cranky.

Note: This fic has to do with the manga title page ch.62, there's a scan available at "theria" in translation section.

* * *

**Beloved Sky**

"Hisoka. Let's go fly!" Sparkling amethyst eyes peered over the book to the verdant green ones, which for a seconds, gave those violet ones a quick glance before returning to it's task, pages on the book.

Hisoka ignored Tsuzuki, much unaware as they were so close that the book was the only thing that had kept them untouched. With the man stood and bent down over a boy who languidly seated on the couch. Hisoka seems to be into the book that he hasn't realize that. Or that he merely wanted to ignore it.

"We don't have much work today, let's just leave it, and we'll finish them tomorrow." He insisted while Hisoka kept paying attention to the book.

"Hisoka."

The book.

"Come on."

The book.

"Don't ignore me."

The book

"Let's go fly."

A little nerve made it's way to a little pale forehead covering with blond locks. Hisoka closed the book with a louder-than-usual thud, he threw his partner a sharp daggered-glare. "Do you understand the words that just came off of your mouth?" He asked coldly.

"Of course, I do! Let's go fly." Seeing Hisoka finally offered him a little attention, he repeated his statement. With another annoying look, followed by a sigh, Hisoka went back to his book. "H…hey!" The man exclaimed.

"What?" Angry boy snapped back. "If you would say 'let's go eat' or 'let's go take a walk.' Yes! Ok! I'll come with you. Now this 'let's go fly'? Are you out of your mind? Or did you bumped your head over something that inside of your brain cracked? Don't! Ok? Because you're already a BAKA! Or did you got some bizarre food inside your stomach that it turns you crazy? Don't! Because…same reason mentioned above!"

Startled violet eyes blinked naively. It was so rare that the boy could talk this much, not to mention when he only scold Tsuzuki. But Tsuzuki could barely use his brain to understand those scolding. "Let's go fly." So he said.

Hisoka's head hung, clutching it nervously. "You're not listening at all."

"Of course I do. Why? Today's the weather's really nice and our papers are almost done. I already notified Tatsumi, that's why I want to go fly with you" Tsuzuki spoke while Hisoka studied him, those things he said seems to be coming straight out from his heart.

Hisoka felt a little warmth.

"Ok. Explain."

"Explain what?"

"'Let's go fly' of yours."

"So that means you're coming?"

"I didn't say-"

Before Hisoka could make a further relay to Tsuzuki. The boy's wrist was grabbed by his partner, pulling him up from the couch. He gave out a small yelp when Tsuzuki dragged him helplessly and jumped off through the open window. Out from the coffee break room window, they flew.Well, in fact, Tsuzuki was the only one who flew, as for Hisoka, he was still in pure shock, he didn't do a thing. Which left him dangling in the air with only Tsuzuki's hand which kept him not to fall.

"Hisoka, come one! Fly!" Tsuzuki looked down to his partner.

Green eyes blinked before he realized the situation in a second. He snapped his head up to his partner hovering above him, "Tsuzuki! This is against the regulations! Put me down!"

Good thing, the window of the coffee break room face to the back of the building, there's not much people around to see them.

Knowing Hisoka wouldn't fly, as he was the one who always kept himself under strict rules. Tsuzuki swiftly flung Hisoka up, throwing the boy in between his shoulder. Without anything else to support him from falling, the boy automatically clung his arms around Tsuzuki's broad shoulder without any intention to do so.

Tsuzuki let out a soft content laugh as he pulled the boy closer by the waist and hovered declining backward slightly to support the boy's light weight. Hisoka blushed in an instant. He must look like a child who clung as he supposed to a mother.

"Tsuzuki! What are you-"

Once again, before the boy could say another word, his vision blurred as he barely heard Tsuzuki's voice. "Next stop, Chijoh." With that, they disappeared.

* * *

From where Tsuzuki and Hisoka had apparently jumped off, the two men were standing, behind the window, watching. Just at the time Tsuzuki dragged Hisoka off. Tatsumi and Watari had just walked in and saw it happened. 

"What on earth is up to him?" Sweatdrop, Watari peered through the window, to where the two had disappeared, his hands resting on the window sills. On his shoulder, 003 cooed, supporting her owner's question.

Handing Watari a hot mug of coffee, Tatsumi smiled, closing his eyes. "A day off with a partner, I guess, he asked for Kachou's and my permission."

"Thanks." Watari accepted a coffee from Tatsumi. " And the permission to fly and teleport?"

"Yes." Tatsumi sipped his coffee as he settled himself on the couch Hisoka had coccupied earlier. "Who know what's on a happy-go-lucky mind…or perhaps scattered-brain of Tsuzuki-san? Of what he should take to be a happy day off?"

"He seems to be happier than usual. Oh…he ate Wakaba-chan's cake and other sweets this morning, a lot. That must have made him perked up…such hyperactive. Watari sipped his coffee as well after putting a comment.

"Good for them. Theys seems happy." Tatsumi smiled in satisfaction. _If you're happy, then I'll be as well._

"Hmm," Watari narrowed his amber eyes. "You seems to be so kind today."

"And tomorrow I'll be different." He put down his mug. "If Tsuzuki-san can't get his work done before tomorrow night as he promised he would, then I'll…" Blue eyes glinted behind his glass before he smiked a scary-to-death smile of his and laughed out hysterically.

"Ta…Tatsumi…" Watari sweatdropped with 003. Who also knows what was going on in Tatsumi's mind if the subject involved Tsuzuki…and money.

* * *

There they were, hovering above the sky. Tsuzuki still had Hisoka in his arms as they teleported from Meifu to Chijou. Hisoka opened his eyes as he felt soft breeze touch his cheeks. In less than a second, he realized he was still in Tsuzuki's arms. Since flying in Chijoh wasn't prohibited by shinikami's rules, he pulled back imediately, and steadied himself in thin air. Tsuzuki looked at him with his naïve eyes and smiled while his hand still remained stretch slightly in front as Hisoka had drew away. 

"Are you completely out of your mind? Tsuzuki! Jumping off the building, flying and teleporting like that. If someone caught us breaking the rules, we'll be in big trouble! People could see us, you idiot! We have to teleport somewhere down earth! Right now!" Hisoka demanded furiously and expected a good explanation from a man, but all he got as the bad reply was…

"No…I told you, I just wanna fly with you." If Hisoka's eyes could kill, Tsuzuki would be ten times death by now. "Besides, I already asked for permission to fly and teleport." He merely threw the boy a warm smile which startled Hisoka before he glanced down over the city below. "Na na, calm down, Hisoka. No one could see us, we're this high."

For a brief seconds, Hisoka caught a sight of Tsuzuki's eyes as if Tsuzuki was thinking of something to himself as his violet eyes were upon the metropolis. It reminded Hisoka of how Tsuzuki would looked at the cherry blossoms in Meifu, something quite not well for Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki." Soft voice barely audible excaped Hisoka's lips.

As if he could hear it in spite of the sound of wind blows, Tsuzuki tore his gaze off the city below, turning to Hisoka, his face ever smiling. "Let's go, Hisoka." With that, he drew closed to Hisoka, taking the boy's hand and flew on ahead.

"H…hey!" Hisoka couldn't help being dragged by a man. But piecing things and Tsuzuki's words and actions, he finally understood. This is what Tsuzuki had asked him…to fly with him. _How simple and…how childish._ He thought.

Tsuzuki then took some part of the fluffy clouds and stuff them in the boy's hand. As soon as Hisoka starts to feel the mild touch, it slipped away. His eyebrow arched in slight amusement and his partner laughed. "See how funny it is? When we starts to feel it, it'll soon go away." Hisoka narrowed his eyes, wondering if there's a meaning behind those words. But he brushed the serious thought at the back of his mind upon seeing the childish face of his partner when he was playing with the clouds naively.

They drifted from place to place. Black trenchcoat and blue jeans jacket rustling with the sounds of the wind. Most of the time, they weren't exactly flying. Since they're not some kind of Superman that must flew on ahead with a highspeed and two clench fist. They just float to some clouds over clouds, at least that's what Hisoka suggested they should do in order to keep themselve out of human's eyes. As much as Tsuzuki wanted to play with the fluffy clouds.

Finally, after some time they can't exactly count. Tsuzuki realized his partner had looked a bit tired of flying and he himself was getting hungry while the sunlight turned more dense. He decided to take Hisoka down to the city.

* * *

"So I take you're ok with this," Tsuzuki trailed off while he poke at his food. He looked over to Hisoka across the table. The little partner of his eat his food quietly while the people occupying other table in the restaurant kept on chatting audibly. 

"Hmm?" Hisoka raised his eyebrows, implying question, the action he rarely does led to Tsuzuki laughter. You know how a person look like when his/her eyebrows was raised. Except for Tatsumi who still looked casual in a business-man-liked. Hisoka was totally different.

_He looked so… innocent._

At Tsuzuki's reaction, those eyebrows suddenly set themselves in annoying phrase. "What are you laughing at, baka?" The boy asked, his voice registered annoyance.

"You." Tsuzuki answered, still laughing softly.

"Do I look that funny to you?" Hisoka mocked, his green eyes rolled to the side.

"Hmm, nope! It's just that…" He paused, then he eyed the boy who turned to gaze back at him. "Better not mention it…you'll hit me." He finished off with a sheepish grin.

Hisoka merely closed his eyes, saying briefly, "is that so…?" Tsuzuki was almost surprised as Hisoka let things go easily, but that's just the way he is. Unrecognized by Tsuzuki, Hisoka almost felt blush over his cheeks. He was an empath after all, why wouldn't he know.

The rest of the day, they spent time on Chijou. Tsuzuki would always have a new place to drag Hisoka to. The boy would scowled, his eyebrow would twitch, but Tsuzuki would only laugh and smile knowing well by now his partner's glare doesn't mean much.

Until night falls…

The moon and the stars are up. The two were now sitting on the grass near the small pond. Soft breeze rustling the trees and grass, sending the the cool smell everywhere.

"Shouldn't we be back by now? Aren't you satisfied?" Shifting his position slightly on the thin green grass, he asked.

"Why now? This is the best time, this is what I'm waiting for." Tsuzuki laid on his back with his hands over his head, turned to Hisoka, and smiled.

"Well then, and what are you waiting for anyway?" The boy rolled his eyes away, knowing his partner was looking at him.

Finally, Tsuzuki got up, stretching before he hovered to his feet. Hisoka just watched, wondering now what would be the answer, or would Tsuzuki take him to somewhere new again. He had to admit that he was actually having kind of a good day. Just then, he blinked as Tsuzuki's offered him a hand to get up.

Hisoka took it, and got up swiftly. It's always seem so easy for Tsuzuki to haul him up. He recalled sometimes the childish man would held out his hand to the boy to pull him up. At first, Hisoka would glare at thim and walk away, leaving Tsuzuki behind. Lately, Tsuzuki would sulk coherantly, until the boy had to drag him on his feet out of slight annoyance…and maybe a hint of sympathy.

"Well, last stop." Tsuzuki announced as he gestured Hisoka for a way. What followed him was only the boy's gaze. Until Tsuzuki held out his hand to him. "Come on."

"Where to?" Hisoka glared.

"Can you just come? Ne?" Tsuzuki urged, this time with a hint of gravity in his tone.

Silence took over Hisoka. Tsuzuki didn't wait this time. He took the boy's hand and his feet left the ground. Pulling the boy up with him, they flew toward the night sky.

* * *

He used to be afraid of the dark. Well, until these days, he still does. But not this time, not this particular moment. Hisoka could only let his eyes travel here and there. Night inky sky was covered with bright stars, which he could barely see since there's a lot more bright light below. And that had amused him. He never saw and never thought of seeing it would do him any good. White tiny numerous light from every building below him. The light from the road, where the cars are running, was leaving different shades of color everywhere. 

"It's really something, isn't it?" Tsuzuki smiled, his eyes locked on the scenery below him as well.

Hisoka took his eyes of the view, and turned to Tsuzuki. He saw the smile on his partner face that he can't clearly comprehend. Was it sad or happy the boy can't tell, maybe both. But why?

"Why?" He trailed off, without noticing.

"Huh? Oh…you never came up here and watch the scenery, do you?"

It wasn't what he asked for, but he gave a nod.

"You know, you're the only one who knew shinigami have an ability to fly, and still not get excited. All others are, especially Watari. Well, and me too." He turned to his partner. "Isn't it one of the human's greatest dreams?"

"I think you didn't take me up here just to show and teach me that I should be happy with this flying ability." Hisoka thought he should take the conversation back to the subject.

"No?"

"…"

"Right, I came here often…"

Green eyes now gave the full attention, knowing his partner now speaking the truth. He waited.

"It's beautiful. Next to cherry blossoms in Meifu, this might be the second place for my nice spot." Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki's eyes which kept lingering on the city below, his eyes drifting endlessly. The boy always seems to be uneasy with that, of how Tsuzuki look with those expression on his face.

"Yeah, it's beautiful…" He figured his statement might make Tsuzuki feel better, even if it's the slightest. As if he expected, Tsuzuki flashed a smile at him. "But what's the point?" And with that statement, there's a slight look of hurt in those beautiful amethyst eyes.

_Great, and now I starts to feel guilty. What did I said wrong?_

"There's no point in it, Hisoka…I just…" He stopped mid-sentence, now taking his eyes of the boy and back to the light of the metropolis instead. "I just thought it's beautiful and wanted to show you…and…"

Now his partner was just coming back to what they have been discussed earlier. Hisoka was now wondering what his baka was babbling about, and discovered that the man must be hiding something. Small things if not big. "You're not getting anywhere, Tsuzuki."

Violet eyes looked at the boy innocently. "Hmm…umm…you got me…" He laughed. "You always had…" He laughed again, this time a little louder.

"What's so funny?"

"You know what? Hisoka…"

"No, I don't know…"

A paused, before. "I once thought, I'll get Tatsumi up here…back then when we used to be partner."

That got Hisoka's attention; he always wanted to know a little more about these two though he has no intention in nagging into it. But that doesn't stop him from wanting to know since it was obvious, at least to him, that the two wasn't so fond of being called a former partner to each other.

"But I didn't…I'm afraid he'll tell me I'm nuts or stupid." Hisoka could see Tsuzuki's gaze shivered.

Hisoka was unsure if he should say it but took a deep breath before he made a confession. "To tell you the truth, I just did, I mean, I just thought of that too." As soon as the words left his mouth, and Tsuzuki now turned his slight widened eyes on him, Hisoka bet to himself 'Oh shit' now.

"Did you? Really?"

"…Yes."

A moment of silence interrupted their conversation. It seems to be tensed between both of them especially for the boy that he was thinking hard to himself that he should never say that.

"I don't believe you." Had Tsuzuki spoke in a desperate voice, that would crush the boy's heart. But he was speaking in an easy tone, as if he would never allow anyone's words to hurt him while in fact it always does. However, not this time, not that the truth wasn't directed at him.

"Wha…what?"

"You're not speaking the truth, Hisoka-chan."

Hisoka was lost for words. Brows knitted together, wondering how the hell that this baka would know what he was actually thinking. Then again, at Tsuzuki's comment, he had found himself might be hiding the matter of fact as well. The boy's cross his chest, glaring directly at his partner. "If you know all too well, what I was thinking, why don't you tell me, huh?" He didn't mean to be so offense, after he had almost hurt his partner successfully, and unintentionally. Old habits just die so bloody hard. 'Damn me…'

Tsuzuki hovered closer, now they're less than a foot apart. The boy didn't back away. If he did, he would curse himself. After all these years, he had learned how he shouldn't back away from someone that he trusted the most in all the world. How he shouldn't distance away from someone who would never hurt him, and might as well be hurt if he himself step away from that person. With this close distance, the boy has to raise his head, to look at the taller man. Their eyes met.

"You think I'm such childish, did you?" Tsuzuki answered to the boy's question, and added. "Other times, you would think and said I'm such an idiot, but not this time." Hisoka was silence listening to this. Tsuzuki have the tip of finger on his chin, as if he was thinking, while focusing on the stars. "Or even if you really think like Tatsumi would think, I'll still be fine by it."

Slight confound and unsure of what Tsuzuki really meant, all Hisoka could force out his tongue was. "Why?"

The man took his gaze off of the stars, and has it back on the boy. "Only you who scold me and I'm fine by it, well, at least most of the time." He scratched his chocolate brown hair. "Because…" He smiled, and it's getting wider little by little. "You'll still be there."

Green eyes widened slightly.

"Right? No matter how much Hisoka would scold Tsuzuki, telling how baka he is. Hisoka would always be there for Tsuzuki."

Not only how Tsuzuki explain things by using names to persuade the subject and make things tend to be more comfy, but to read his partner so well as if he was just reading a book. Hisoka didn't know his lips just parted a little. From surprise or astonishment he didn't realize. Sometimes it was Tsuzuki that really got him.

And when his head cast down, digesting those words, Tsuzuki speak more. "It's lonely, Hisoka. To have this beautiful view all by myself alone. It always has been this way. This is the first time I've dragged someone here with me. A place where I was always alone."

Hisoka just made a sound in the back of his throat, acknowledge it. 'How child…'

"You're thinking that I'm such childish again, didn't you?" Violet eyes make a knowing face when green eyes shot up at him, a hint of upcoming familiar words flared up.

"Baka, don't pretend you know it all…" He said with his eyebrows twitched.

"Hisoka…"

"…."

"Will you come up here with me again next time?"

Green eyes blinked at his partner, acknowledge the bunch of expectation radiating from him. That could only made Hisoka turned away.

"Don't you like it? No? But I thought you do."

"Shut up."

"Wha…?" Broad shoulders hunched.

"Shut up, Tsuzuki. I didn't say I don't like it nor did I say no to you."

Violet eyes flashed up, back to the boy again. "Does that mean-?"

"Only if Tatsumi-san allowed us to, and after we've done all the work. For you, at least the stuff that should really be done." Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki, his lips curled up, almost a smiling face. "We'll come next time, baka."

Under the inky night sky and bright stars did they have made a little promise for a place to come.

End.

* * *

note: ok, I don't know if flying and teleporting whatsoever was prohibited in Meifu. Shinigami(s) never do that, do they? So I just made a guess they don't. 

noteII: I don't have a particular city of Japan in mind. So I'll just make it 'Chijou.'

noteIII: I'm not sure if I wrote them out of character, so comments are very welcomed .


End file.
